Eddie Henderson
Eddie Henderson (b. October 26, 1940) is a jazz trumpet and flugelhorn player. Henderson's influences include Booker Little, Clifford Brown, Woody Shaw and Miles Davis. Family influence and early music history Henderson's mother was one of the dancers in the original Cotton Club. She had a twin sister, and they were called The Brown Twins. They would dance with Bill "Bojangles" Robinson and the Nicholas Brothers. In the film showing Fats Waller playing "Ain't Misbehavin'", Henderson's mother sits on the piano whilst Fats sings to her. His father sang with Billy Williams and The Charioteers, a very popular singing group. At the age of 9 he was given an informal lesson by the trumpet legend Louis Armstrong and he continued to study the instrument as a teenager in San Francisco, where he grew up, after his family moved there in 1954, at the San Francisco Conservatory of Music. As a young man, he performed with the San Francisco Conservatory Symphony Orchestra. Henderson was heavily influenced by the early fusion work of jazz musician Miles Davis, who was a friend of his parents.R. J. DeLuke "Eddie Henderson: Healing with Music" at all about jazz They met in 1957 when Henderson was just 17, and played a gig together. After completing his medical education, Henderson went back to the Bay area for his medical internship and residency - and the break that thrust him fully into music. It was a week-long gig with Herbie Hancock's Mwandishi band that led to a three-year job, lasting from 1970-73. In addition to the three albums recorded by the group under Hancock's name, Henderson recorded his first two albums, Realization (1972) and Inside Out (1973), with Hancock and the Mwandishi group. After leaving Hancock, the trumpeter worked extensively with Pharoah Sanders, Mike Nock, Norman Connors, and Art Blakey's Jazz Messengers, returning to the San Francisco Bay Area in 1975 where he joined the Latin-jazz group Azteca, and fronted his own bands. He also recorded with Charles Earland (popular for his version of "Let the Music Play" in 1978), and later, in the 1970s, led a rock-oriented group. While he gained some recognition for his work with the Herbie Hancock Sextet (1970-1973), his own records were considered too "commercial".class=artist|id=p8733|pure_url=yes}} Scott Yanow at allmusic.com Medical career After three years in the Air Force, Henderson enrolled at U.C. Berkeley, graduating with a B.S. in zoology in 1964. He then studied medicine at Howard University in Washington D.C., graduating in 1968. Though he undertook his residency in psychiatry, he only practiced general medicine. He practised medicine from 1975 to 1985 in San Francisco, part-time for about four hours a day working at a small clinic. Henderson said, "The head doctor knew I was into music and he hired me with the stipulation that whenever I get tours I can go and come as I please. They would even pay me when I was gone. It was lovely", he recalled. "I just wanted to play music. But I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd ever have a chance to play with the big guys." In the late 1970s Henderson recorded five fusion albums during the disco era that were later to be re-released. He recorded two albums on the Blue Note label, Heritage and Sunburst; one for Capitol Records, Mahal; and two for Capricorn Records, Inside Out and Comin' Thru. Their popularity was far greater in the UK, where he almost reached 'star status'. UK success Henderson's only UK hit was the single 'Prance On' with the 'B' side called 'Cyclops' also recorded for Capitol which reached #44 in the BBC Top 75 as it was then in 1978. The newly introduced 12" vinyl single format for this track helped promote it on the disco/club scene at the time. His previous single recorded in 1977, 'Say You Will/The Funk Surgeon' (the title of the latter being clearly influenced by his experience in medicine), also recorded on Capitol, failed to chart in the UK. "Cyclops" was an instrumental LP track only although it was so popular at the wrong speed the record label Capitol actually pressed a 12" vinyl single with the regular version and the fast version back to back. The hit "Cyclops" became famous for being played by UK DJs on the radio at the wrong speed on vinyl i.e. 45 rpm (revolutions-per-minute) rather than the correct 33 rpm. Henderson says that, whilst it didn't sound correct to him, the record received rave reviews in the clubs and discos being played at the faster speed and, ironically, this is how Henderson became well-known on the disco scene in the UK. There is a striking similarity to Henderson's "Cyclops" by musician Rodney Franklin with the track called "Stay On in the Groove" from the 1984 album Marathon, produced by bass player Stanley Clarke. This may be pure coincidence although the repeated five notes are identical on Franklin's track. Many fusion groups in the UK have studied the musical work of Henderson and Herbie Hancock allowing them to expand their own musical vocabulary. Recent work and influences In the 1990s, he returned to playing acoustic hard bop, touring with Billy Harper in 1991 while also working as a psychiatrist. In the last few years Henderson has played at festivals in France and Austria. When Miles Davis died, Henderson made a recording of one of Davis' most famous tracks in May 2002 called So What?, a tribute to Davis that features songs associated with the legend. The group included Bob Berg on sax, Dave Kikoski on piano, Ed Howard on bass and Victor Lewis on drums. Eddie Henderson's fusion period has also been revisited in a live setting in the last few years, having played the UK and Europe to very positive reviews, most notably his two night stint at the Jazz Café in London being cited as one of the concerts of the year (Blue & Soul magazine). His backing band for these concerts was basically a UK band called Mr.Gone who carefully recreated the sounds & styles of the aforementioned fusion recordings to present an authentic live vision of the material. The musicians in the band, at various points, included Simon Bramley on electric bass, Phil Nelson on drums, Tommy Emmerton on guitar, Neil Burditt on keyboards, Robin Jones on percussion and Jamie Harris on saxophone. Recent recordings by Henderson have included Oasis (2001 on Sirocco Jazz Limited label), So What?, a tribute to Miles Davis (2002, EPC, Sony, Columbia), Time and Spaces (2004 Sirocco Jazz Limited), Manhattan Blue (2005, unreleased) and Precious Moment (2006 on the Kind of Blue label). The composer of Tender you, Precious Moment, Around the world in 3/4 and Be Cool is his wife Natsuko Henderson. Henderson is a faculty member of Juilliard music school and the Hartt School of Music. Discography As leader * 1973: Realization * 1973: '' Inside Out'' * 1975: '' Sunburst'' * 1976: '' Heritage'' * 1977: '' Comin' Through'' * 1978: '' Mahal'' * 1979: '' Running to your Love'' * 1994: '' Phantoms'' * 1994: '' Inspiration'' * 1994: '' Flight of Mind'' * 1994: '' Think on me'' * 1995: '' Dark Shadows'' * 1998: '' Dreams of Gershwin'' * 1999: '' Reemergence'' * 2001: '' Oasis'' * 2003: '' So What'' * 2004: '' Time and spaces'' * 2005: '' Manhattan in blue'' * 2006: '' Precious moment'' * 2007: '' Association'' * 2010: '' For All We Know'' As sideman * 1973 : Dance of Magic (Norman Connors) * 1973 : Dynamite Brothers (Charles Earland) * 1973 : Leaving This Planet (Charles Earland) * 1977 : Enhance (Billy Hart) * 1977 : Music Is My Sanctuary (Gary Bartz) * 1980 : Journey to the One (Pharoah Sanders) * 1987 : Precious Energy (Leon Thomas) * 1989: Destiny Is Yours (Billy Harper) * 1992 : Hand In Hand (Mulgrew Miller) * 1992 : I Remember Miles (Benny Golson) * 1993 : Journey (McCoy Tyner) * 1997 : Something To Live For (Archie Shepp) * 1997 : Things Unseen (Kenny Barron) * 2006 : Live In Tokyo (Mingus Big Band) * 2008 : Mind Wine: The Music of John Hicks (The John Hicks Legacy Band) * 2009 : New Time, New ‘Tet (Benny Golson) * 2010 : My Stories (Tomek Grochot Quintet) * 2010 : Mystic Journey (Azar Lawrence) References External links *Biography *Article from Verve Records de:Eddie Henderson fr:Eddie Henderson pl:Eddie Henderson Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:American jazz flugelhornists Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:Jazz-funk trumpeters Category:San Francisco Conservatory of Music alumni Category:The Hartt School faculty Category:Blue Note Records artists Category:Capitol Records artists Category:SteepleChase Records artists Category:Milestone Records artists Category:Trumpeters Category:Henderson, Eddie